


Hot potato

by Womble1



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Catching, Fainting, Fluff, Gen, Snippet, brotherly mocking, music stadium, time to learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1
Summary: Tiny snippet.Alan looks up to Scott, but some things only come with practice
Kudos: 5





	Hot potato

Scott - he was the sort of person who caught hold of you and held on when you bumped into them, just to make sure you didn't fall over. And obviously said sorry even if you had run into them. The sort of person to hold you out at arms lengths to check for themselves that you were ok to be let go of. If you didn't pass that visual inspection you would be lowered into a seat regardless of what you might say.

Alan had not reached this point, yet, if you fell into him when he was off guard then you were more likely to get frantically batted away. He was never going to be allowed to forget the time when someone fainted on him in a crowd, and his first instinct was to shove them away with two hands and into Scott, like a human game of hot potato. 

In his defense it had been his first big stadium gig, and he had been getting a bit fed up of being jostled and they'd only seen the warm up act so far. Sometimes he wished he commanded a bit more space like Virgil or had the charisma required to clear a path like Scott. He had been a little put out that both Virgil and Scott had insisted on coming along, like he needed babysitting. If he had thought to ask he would have found out that they were both just as keen as him to see this group and babysitting didn't even come into it. But he was very glad to have them when a girl fainted onto him. All the training seemed to only exist when he was in uniform and so he flailed his arms and panicked. Although it was only the early days yet of training, he had hoped that his reflexes might not be quite so pathetic. Maybe he could blame it on Scott and Virgil, they were so damn dependable it was hard not to instinctively rely on them, that's what they were for - right? 

So when, a few years later, a young woman fainted into Alan's arms as he led her in the direction of paramedics, Gordon couldn't help but fling his arms wide like a goalie and shout “hot potato!” at Alan. Gordon was satisfied with the glare he was treated to, and the woman did not end up on the floor. He ruffled his baby brother's hair whilst asking if he needed any help. But Alan had it all in hand, quite literally, the woman had gone like a sack of Jelly and it took most of Alan's strength to keep her upright. Between them they lowered her down, just as some of the paramedics spotted what was going on and came to take over. 

They left the woman in the hands of the professionals and went back to the evacuation task where their skill set was more urgently required.

“Awwh Allie, look at you all grown up and making the girls go weak at the knees!” he flung a companionable arm over his baby brothers shoulder, which was predictably shrugged off. As much as he may huff at his brother, Alan was secretly pleased that he seemed to be past the flailing stage, maybe given time he would be as in control as Scott?

Unbeknownst to Alan, Scott at that precise moment looked an uncoordinated gawky mess. He was trying to manhandle a teenage lad towards safety. Unfortunately the young gentleman in question had a disagreement with spatial awareness and stumbled, pulling the pair of them into a mess of arms and legs on the floor. It wasn’t Scott's smoothest rescue, it included some undignified squawking and if Alan had seen it he perhaps would have reassessed his assessment of his brother's finesse. 

Practice may make perfect, but sometimes everyone has an off day.

**Author's Note:**

> very tiny thing to try and get the writing rolling again.


End file.
